


when I see you move, the silence comes alive

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Strip Tease, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Nessa let herself get far too close to Victor. It was the goal, of course, figuring out what made him so strong and how she could beat him. She never expected to catch feelings, or to want to put on a show for him, but here she is.
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Rurina | Nessa
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	when I see you move, the silence comes alive

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 of Kinktober, Nessa stripping for Victor!

Things started out simply enough. Nessa wants the championship, and Victor now has it. With Sonia’s obvious feelings for Leon, this sort of strategy was no good there. As much as Nessa might have wanted to get closer to Leon, to learn any sort of weaknesses and take him down using them, it wouldn’t have worked. She didn’t want to do anything to hurt her friend, so she decided against it. Not that she’s confident it would have worked, anyway.

Leon seemed to not have many weaknesses one way or the other, and talking to him, flirting with him, perhaps even dating him likely wouldn’t have brought anything to light. Victor, on the other hand, seemed far more innocent. He was in over his head from day one, and with a gorgeous, experienced gym leader suddenly showing him so much attention, eager to help him out, he was eating out of the palm of her hands in no time. Or so Nessa thought.

It was such a good plan, she would get close, date him, and figure out why he was so  _ good.  _ She couldn’t have known how spectacularly she would fail. There was no way to predict it, to guess that she would end up catching feelings for him. But each of their “fake dates” ended up being lovely. He was fun to talk to, fun to be around, and seemed so normal. So natural. Not at all the celebrity that Leon was, and not as hungry as most of the other gym leaders. Somehow, that only made his victory that much more infuriating, but Nessa quickly found that she didn’t mind.

Those gentle touches that were meant to drive him wild, to have him crazy about her, were soon genuine. She couldn’t explain what happened, or when, even if you asked her, but she’s fallen for Victor. Their dates started going on longer and longer, until she was inviting him to her place. Anything else was awkward, since hotels came with risks of being spotted, and his parent’s house was definitely out. 

Nessa is nervous. She shouldn’t be nervous, no way in hell should she be nervous. She’s a model, and way older than Victor. But, her heart is racing. She can’t believe she’s really going through with this, can’t believe she’s actually dressed up in something like  _ this. _ She has so many outfits from her modeling days, but this number was one that she almost regretted. It was far more risque than most she’d modeled, and it was the last time she pushed that envelope. Tight fitting shorts, an equally tight top, low cut to the extreme, and a vest that covers nothing. Some of her more caustic fans were insulted, referring to it as something you’d see at a strip club, and now, that’s more or less what she’s using it for. She takes a deep breath, settling her nerves, before she opens the door, stepping into her room.

~X~

Victor is laying on Nessa’s bed. It’s taken a long time to get to this point, and it’s still kind of hard to believe, but he’s not about to complain. Nessa is stunning, as both a pokemon trainer and as a model, and Victor is lucky to be here. Well, partially lucky. Nessa herself had a lot to do with this, though her original intentions never should have gotten her here.

She’s told him that so many times it’s kind of hard not to be self-conscious, but he does his best not to think about it. It doesn’t really matter what made Nessa take an interest in him, since he ended up here either way. She’s lovely, both beautiful and friendly, and as he waits for her to come in, to show her the “surprise” she has for him, he can’t help feeling excited. He has no guess as to what this surprise might be, but as the door to her room slowly opens, and Nessa walks in, his jaw drops.

The tight fitting outfit looks stunning on her, and her shapely legs are mostly uncovered. From her heels to her thigh, she’s bare, and he can’t help gawking at those incredible legs as she walks in. It’s the same walk he’s seen on the catwalk countless times, even before he met Nessa. In many ways, this is a dream come true. He’s watched so many of her videos, of her walking up and down the runway, and seeing her live like this, in a personal performance, is like nothing he could have ever prepared for. 

He’s already getting hard, simply watching her walk in the room, with no idea what’s coming next. Nessa tosses her head, glancing down at him, trying her best to look bored, disinterested. It’s a good look for her, adding to the overall appeal, and Victor finds he can’t help himself. He reaches down, freeing his cock, and taking himself in hand. Nessa doesn’t react, simply continuing to walk towards him, even as he jacks himself off. She’s opting for a silent approach, planning on keeping this up until the very end, and Victor is eating it up.

As she walks, she pulls the vest off, letting it fall off of her shoulders, onto the floor. It’s so small, it didn’t do much to cover it, but with it removed, Victor picks up his pace. He’s pumping away furiously, not pacing himself at all, and Nessa hopes he can make it. His endurance has been improving, the more that they do, but this is still probably too much for him,

Victor is a victim to his own desires, unable to think of anything other than how badly he wants her. He’s transported back to when he was younger, doing this same sort of thing to videos of Nessa. It’s not like she was the only one, but as an up and coming model and popular gym leader, she was frequently the object of his lust. Of course he would fall for her when she started offering to help him, when she started meeting up with him outside of their usual duties, asking him out for lunch or dinner… he’s had a crush on her for years by now, and it’s only getting worse. Seeing her like this, in the flesh, knowing she’s doing all of this for him? It’s impossibly amazing. 

She’s so close to the bed now, and turns away from him, bending forward slightly, sticking her ass in his direction. The shorts are so tight they leave nothing to the imagination, and he can see the faint outline of her panties, which only serves to drive him madder. Nessa reaches down, unbuttoning the shorts, unzipping them, and begins to slowly sway, pulling them down as she does. Victor is entranced, his hand still pumping away, watching in awe as she reveals himself to her.

It’s not the first time he’s watched her undress, but usually it’s more frantic. A heat of the moment sort of thing, where each of them are trying desperately to get out of their clothes. There’s something so measured, so deliberate about this, and it is driving him mad. Once the shorts are down, around her ankles, and he has full view of her lacy panties, he can’t stop himself. He groans, getting far too close to his limit, and Nessa looks back over her shoulder, shaking her head.

He stops. He lets go of his cock, as much as it pains him to do so. He’s still twitching, he needs her so fucking badly, but he’s not going to dissapoint. She’s obviously got something in mind if she’s telling him to stop, and her show is far from done either way. He has to pace himself, to take this easy, or Victor is going to be out of this fight before it even starts. 

Now that he’s stopped, Nessa walks away from him, a few steps, before bending once more. Now, with only her panties on, he can make out the outline of her cunt. They’re a light baby blue, and it’s easy to tell that she’s already a bit damp. This show of hers must be turning her on as well, and that makes it both easier and harder to hold back. Easier, because he knows she isn’t doing anything about her own arousal, but harder, because she’s this wet for  _ him. _

By the time she turns back to face him, lifting the tight top up, exposing more of herself for him, Victor can hardly think of anything else. He’s frozen in place, unable to move, as she works it off, over her head, and throws it at him. He catches it, absentmindedly, far too lost in the sight of Nessa’s bare chest. Now, she’s hardly wearing anything. Only her panties and the heels, and Victor can’t wait until the panties come off as well. 

“Like what you see?” Nessa asks, finally breaking her silence. It seems the anticipation is finally proving too much for her, and she can’t simply remain quiet.

“Yes,” Victor groans, “You’re amazing, Nessa, so perfect!”

“You were going to spoil all the fun, weren’t you?” Nessa teases, winking at him. Victor groans, his cock twitching, and Nessa laughs. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to make you wait much longer.”

The wait is hell, but in a way, it is also heaven. Victor dreamed of what Nessa looked like under those outfits for so many years, and having her strip like this for him is nothing he could have ever dreamed of. He loves being champion, loves that it got him so close to Nessa. A literal dream come true, right in front of him, wet for him. It’s too good to be true, but he hasn’t woken up yet.

As Nessa pulls her panties down as well, watching over her shoulder for Victor’s reaction. He’s gawking, openly, hardly able to handle this after so much build up. He somehow manages to hold back, to keep from touching himself, and Nessa appreciates his restraint. Now that she’s stripped down completely she approaches Victor, and he shifts, sitting up on the edge of the bed. Nessa climbs in on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she settles onto him.

“Enjoy the show?” Nessa asks, staring down at him. Victor can only nod, not trusting his voice in this moment. He reaches behind her, grabbing her ass, holding her steady. With his support, Nessa raises up a bit, lining herself up with his waiting cock. “Time for the finale, then.”

With that, she sinks down onto him, sighing heavily as the warmth of his cock fills her. He’s wanted this so badly, watching her, thinking of nothing more, and he can’t help gasping out as he finally enters her. She moves quickly, driven on by her own arousal, just as eager to fuck Victor after her efforts. 

Having the champion, her boyfriend, look at her with so much lust, so much desire, and knowing how he used to fantasize about her? It does such a number on Nessa, in ways she never would have expected. She’s always liked being in the spotlight, which is why her two careers are perfect for her, but when it’s just Victor… when she has all of his attention… she can’t think of much better than that.

Both of them are already so close, already approaching their limits, but Nessa is only just hitting her stride. She falls into rhythm easily, loving being on top like this. She loves riding Victor, setting the pace, and watching him. He’s always looking at her with so much love, mingling with his need for her, and she simply cannot get enough.

“Victor,” she moans, his name escaping her lips. Each time she bounces on his cock, feeling him enter her, his warmth pushing in deep, only for her to rise back up, she is that much closer. She can feel Victor twitching within her, pulsing, and knows it’s only a matter of time for him. Honestly, with how hard he was jacking himself off earlier, she’s surprised he’s lasted this long. 

“Nessa!” he answers, and he’s there. He’s coming, his seed spilling into her, filling her with the warmth of his come. Nessa could have gotten off of him, could have finished him off by hand, but she wanted this. It’s risky, sure, but she doesn’t care. In the heat of the moment like this, she simply couldn’t resist. She cries out, sinking down onto him one last time, the thrill of having him come inside of her proving enough to bring her to climax. 

She tips forward, falling onto him, and he falls back into her bed. The two end up in a heap, with Victor still inside of Nessa. He rubs his hands up and down her back, toying with her hair, as Nessa snuggles in against him. 

“Can I get an encore sometime?” Victor asks, and Nessa laughs.

“Sure, anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
